Amygdala
Amygdala is a boss and one of the Great Ones in Bloodborne. Description Amygdala is a monstrous entity with a spider-like body, a short tail and a head which is is very similar to a part of the brain called the Amygdaloid, with many bulbous eyes that bulge when it uses its arcane attack. It has six-fingered hands on its seven arms, and reptilian talons on its two legs. Locations Non-boss variant * Cathedral Ward, holding on to Oedon Chapel. * Grand Cathedral, inside the abandoned church to the right of the cathedral, near the giant gate. * Yahar'gul, Unseen Village, many of them scattered around. * Hunter's Nightmare, a corpse of an Amygdala is seen in the area with the stationary guns controlled by a Huntsman. Boss variant * Amygdala's Chamber: ** Past the elevator shortcut in the Nightmare Frontier. * Cursed and Defiled Chalice 3rd Layer. Lore Amygdala appears to be one of the most revered Great Ones as numerous statues of it can be found in the Cathedral Ward and Yahar'gul, Unseen Village. A much larger statue that appears to be part of a shrine is located in the church of the Hypogean Gaol. Patches the Spider is seemingly one of the most devoted of Amygdala's worshippers and apparently offers sacrifices to his "God" through the use of the Tonsil Stone, transporting them into the Nightmare Frontier. However should the player slay Amygdala, he expresses no remorse or anger, merely believing they "bestowed salvation" upon the entity. Strategy Amygdala will primarily attack with sweeping attacks from its arms and stomping attacks if the player is close enough to one of its feet. It will also fire a laser like weapon from its eyes periodically if the player is attacking from the front. At approximately half health, it will begin leaping out of view and attempt to crush the player, which can typically kill a player in a single blow even at full health. Its primary weak point is its head, which will lower to the ground periodically after certain smash and sweeping attacks, and can be struck with a weapon with long reach. Visceral attacks can also be performed on its head with a well timed charge attack on its head to stun it. Amygdala is surprisingly susceptible, for a boss, to ranged weapon attacks to the head. The Hunter Pistol can damage approximately one-third its health with minimal Bloodtinge skill and 20 QS bullets. This is effective when Amygdala is near death, as it will remove a set of its limbs for its sweeping attacks, which will almost double its effective range. Notes * The Amygdala in the Nightmare Frontier drops the Ailing Loran Chalice when slain. * The Amygdalas found grabbing the walls serve as a method of transportation to Nightmare realms: ** The one near the Grand Cathedral will take players to the Nightmare Frontier if players have the Tonsil Stone in their possession. ** The one in Cathedral Ward takes players to the Hunter's Nightmare if players have the Eye of a Blood-drunk Hunter in their possession. Trivia * In the Cathedral Ward, an Amygdala can grab and crush the player, immediatelly triggering a Frenzy status effect. Doing this grants one Insight. In The Old Hunters, this is how you get to the Hunter's Nightmare. * Amygdala is named after groups of nuclei in the brain that process emotion, most commonly associated with fear. * When Amygdala is killed, Patches the Spider will call it a "piteous bastard" on which you "bestowed salvation," but it does not seem certain why he addresses the being like this. * Amygdala is also the Greek name for the "tonsils". It is one of two almond-shaped groups of nuclei located deep and medially within the temporal lobes of the brain in complex vertebrates, including humans. Shown in research to perform a primary role in the processing of memory, decision-making, and emotional responses, the amygdalae are considered part of the limbic system. In one study, electrical stimulations of the right amygdala induced negative emotions, especially fear and sadness. In contrast, stimulation of the left amygdala was able to induce either pleasant (happiness) or unpleasant (fear, anxiety, sadness) emotions. Note that the Tonsil Stone item allows the player to interact with the Amygdala. * It might get its name from the Horsfieldia amygdalina, a tree in Myristicaceae family, or nutmeg family because Amygdala's head and skull bear a striking similarity to the red arils (mace) surround the nutmeg. Nutmeg and mace are very popular spices in the Victorian era cuisine. In Elizabethan times, nutmeg was believed to ward off the plague. And nutmeg overdose will cause Nutmeg poisoning, which is also reported to induce hallucinogenic effects, such as visual distortions and paranoia. * Its strategy in the third stage of the fight, ripping off its arms and using them as weapons, is similar to the one used by The Last Giant in Dark Souls 2. *Amygdala's head vaguely resembles that of the Mi-go, extraterrestrials from the planet Yuggoth in H.P. Lovecraft's work. In contrast, the Mi-go do not have eyes. *The Amygdala around Yharnam are invisible until the player either gains enough Insight or until the Blood Moon Cycle. This may be an homage to the invisible offspring of Yog-Sothoth as described in H.P. Lovecraft's story The Dunwich Horror. *A Lore Note at Byrgenwerth states "When the red moon hangs low, the line between man and beast is blurred. And when the Great Ones descend, a womb will be blessed with child." Interestingly, the same states is applied for the Amygdalae in the artbook. Arianna gets pregnant during Blood Moon and a lesser Amygdala lives just outside the Oedon Chapel. This begs the question whether Oedon or the Amygdala blessed her with a child. Gallery Amygdala_concept_art_1.jpg|Amygdala concept art Amygdala_concept_art.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015105414.jpg Image-Amygdala-02.jpg Image-Amygdala-01.jpg Bloodborne™_20150513232212 — копия.jpg Bloodborne™_20150513232200 — копия.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015002538.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015002649.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015002700.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015105614.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150507223946.png|A lesser Amygdala with tentacled mouth. Bloodborne™_20150622082905 - 1.jpg Note 18.png|A lesser Amygdala 1529034198749.png bloodborne_2015041322a7bbh.jpg Bloodborne™_20151009214149.jpg Yahar'gul bloodmoon.jpg|Amygdala statue in Yarha'gul Bloodborne™_20151009211937.jpg|Amygdala statue in Yarha'gul Chapel 62ce404db4220a421fa4cfb233f29d09.png Hunter's_Nightmare_Amygdala_E.jpg|Dead Amygdala in Hunter's Nightmare Hunter's_Nightmare_Amygdala_Header.jpg|Dead Amygdala in Hunter's Nightmare up close RCO011.jpg|An Amygdala from Bloodborne: The Death of Sleep. RCO013.jpg|Three Amygdala within the Fishing Hamlet. Chalice_Dungeon_Amygdala.jpg|Amygdala in the Chalice Dungeons Videos Defiled Amygdala version - safe and slow tactic. Amygdala kill with blade of mercy Music ru:Амигдала Category:Bosses Category:Great Ones Category:Optional Bosses Category:Chalice Dungeons Bosses